


every time you hold me close

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Alpha Pack, Pre-Slash, post season/series 3A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “On. On, please, Sti, on,” Derek begged, his voice broken, and Stiles stepped forward until he could sit down on the seat of Derek’s thighs and hug him to his chest, holding him close and whispering in his ear.“It’s okay. Baby, it’s okay. It’s all going to be okay,” Stiles told him, knowing in that moment he would do everything in his power to make sure he kept his promise.





	every time you hold me close

**Author's Note:**

> For this Tumblr prompt: _”Can you do one where Stiles is more dominant/assertive and takes care (not necessarily in a sexual way) of Derek? Like maybe after the thing with Jennifer or because he feels like he wasn't meant to be an alpha in the first place and needs to let go of responsibilities for a bit. I just need a fic with Stiles being protective and giving Derek the nice things he deserves. (Plus if Derek is trying to look though and like he doesn't need affection/help in the start)”_

The loft was silent. All Stiles could hear was the pounding of his own heart and his uneven breathing. He was shivering—had been, since they first woke from the baths. His clothes were still damp, not yet fully dry, but his dad had insisted on going back to the station and going over the case with the knowledge he now held, and Stiles had never been able to keep him from work before. 

Which was why he was at the loft and not in an empty house that was barely a home. 

He may not have been pack, not really, but Derek was still his Alpha, and he had no idea what could have happened since the last time he saw him. He just wanted to check in, make sure that he and Cora were doing okay. God, he hoped that Cora was doing okay; Derek didn’t deserve to lose any more family after all he’d gone through. 

When he stepped into Derek’s apartment, he knew he wasn’t alone despite the ever-present silence. His head was spinning, his thoughts moving too fast and refusing to slow down. No matter how many deep breaths he took, the pit of anxiety that had grown in his stomach hadn’t lessened.

He didn’t think he was ever going to stop feeling like he had to throw up. 

“Derek?” he called, ignoring the tightness in his chest, the darkness that hadn’t lightened since he first got out of the water. 

No one answered. He stood where he was, not daring to get any closer. Every time he blinked he could see the spot where Boyd had been thrown onto Derek’s claws, could see the pile of blood that had drained from his chest, the dead look in Derek’s eyes as he realized what had happened. 

_ Fuck _ , they had all lost so much, Derek more than any of them. 

“Hey, Derek? I saw your car outside, dude, are you in here?”

“Don’t call me dude,” Derek’s voice called back, but it was wrong. Flat. There was no infliction, not teasing tilt to his vowels. Nothing that Stiles was used to hearing when Derek spoke to him. It was wrong, so wrong, and it only served to remind Stiles of how horrible everything currently was. 

Still, tension bled from his shoulders when he saw Derek, even if the man looked like shit. The skin under his eyes was dark—something Stiles hadn’t even known could happen to werewolves—and the skin of his cheek was sunken in. His clothes nearly hung off him, not fitting like they had only days before. He looked like a shell of himself, and Stiles’ heart nearly broke. 

It wasn’t right. It wasn’t right, and he needed to fix it. Fix it like he fixed his dad’s diet and Scott’s asthma. Fix it in all the ways he knew how, by being brash and overly involved and not stepping down until it was finally okay. He took a deep breath that filled his chest and told himself that the worst he could do was fail.

“Der,” Stiles called, holding out his hand in a burst of confidence that was foreign. “Der, come here.”

And he did. Derek’s fingers were smooth as they slid along his palm and Stiles grabbed on before he could change his mind. They stood there breathing each other in as they held hands silently, not doing anything more than watching each other. Stiles knew he probably looked just as horrible as Derek did, and he didn’t bother hiding any of it, not like he usually would.

At this point, they were in this together.  _ He was pack _ . That couldn’t be taken away from them after how much they had given for it. 

But still, Derek looked especially bad, and he couldn’t keep the worry from his voice when he asked, “What happened? Is Cora okay?” Derek nodded, but he didn’t say anything else. “Der, that’s amazing!”

“I’m not the Alpha anymore.” Derek’s voice was flat. Emotionless. It sounded horrible. “I’m nothing.”

“Oh baby,” Stiles breathed, the endearment slipping out even as his heart broke. “Can I give you a hug? Please?”

Derek nodded and he stepped forward before Stiles could move, pressing himself against Stiles’ body and tucking his face neatly into his neck. Stiles’ breath hitched at the action, his heart hammering in response to feeling Derek’s breath ghost along his neck. He ignored the rush that went through him and instead squared his shoulders and planted his feet, prepared to take as much of Derek’s body weight as the man would let him.

And let him he did. As soon as Stiles’ arms were wrapped firmly around his waist, Derek let himself go as if his strings had been cut. He whined, and Stiles made a soothing noise from somewhere deep in his chest as he ran his hand up and down Derek’s back in large, sweeping strokes. 

“Oh darling,” Stiles cooed, turning his head so he could nose at Derek’s hairline and rub his chin against the man’s temple to leave behind his scent. Stiles slowly stopped shaking as he held Derek, the wolf’s supernatural heat seeping under his skin and finally making him feel warm. 

“Can we go sit down on the couch?” Stiles asked quietly. He had no problem holding Derek up, but he figured what the man really needed right now was  _ touch _ , and they could cuddle better sitting down. 

Derek made a noise, something sharp and high that sounded more like a whine than anything else as he tried to move back. “No, baby, don’t pull away,” Stiles said, his voice laced with the gentlest of scolding. “I’m sorry. But please don’t leave yet? You can pull away any moment you want me to stop touching you, alright? But  _ only _ if you want me to stop touching you, otherwise I want you to stay right here. Do you understand that, baby?” Stiles asked, letting his fingers ghost over the skin of Derek’s nape before smoothing back down along his spine. Derek nodded, but Stiles  _ ‘tsked’ _ softly. “Baby, I need words.”

“Only if I don’t want it,” Derek repeated into his neck, the words thick and slurred. It made Stiles shiver, though it was much more pleasant than the feeling from before. “I want it.”

“Good boy!” Stiles said seriously, pulling back so he could look Derek in the eye and thumb the soft skin over his cheek. “Thank you so much, baby. Now, do you want to sit down?”

Derek shook his head, so Stiles hummed and hugged him close again. It was several minutes later that Derek finally took a deep breath and said, “C-can we lie down?”

“Where do you want to lie down, baby?” Stiles asked, though when he made a soft noise he decided the man had said enough. “How about your bed? Would that be comfortable?”

Derek nodded, and Stiles pressed a little kiss to his hair and muttered another  _ good boy  _ under his breath. He had no idea what the hell he was doing, but it felt right. If this was what Derek needed—well, Stiles would do anything to make sure the ones he loved were okay, and Derek had fallen under that category for a while now. 

They shuffled through the apartment and to the bedroom, doing their best not to break the hug. It was difficult to move when they were still holding each other, but somehow they made it work as they waddled to the bedroom. Stiles laughed when they nearly tripped, managing to right themselves before either of them fell or got disentangled from the other. 

“Sit here baby,” Stiles said, untangling Derek’s fingers from his shirt and guiding him down to the bed. Derek did as asked perfectly. “That was amazing, baby. Thank you so much for listening to me so well.”

Derek flushed prettily, a blush climbing up his cheeks and over his ear. He looked even better like this than he usually did, and Stiles’ heart skipped a beat knowing that it was his words that put them there. He stepped away, wanting to find something more comfortable for them to wear than skinny jeans, and asked if Derek wanted the lights on or off. 

“On!” Derek roared before he curled back into himself with a whine. Stiles was across the room in an instant, slowly turning Derek’s face up and leaning down until he could press their foreheads together, so close that he could feel Derek’s breath against his lips and his heart  _ broke _ when Derek sobbed. 

“On. On, please, Sti,  _ on _ ,” Derek begged, his voice  _ broken _ , and Stiles stepped forward until he could sit down on the seat of Derek’s thighs and hug him to his chest, holding him close and whispering in his ear. 

“It’s okay. Baby, it’s okay. It’s all going to be okay,” Stiles told him, knowing in that moment he would do everything in his  _ power _ to make sure he kept his promise. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!   
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
